Les frères Scott Saison 1: Retour au source
by BrigitteFiction
Summary: Haley et Nathan ont 3 enfant, Lucas a trois enfants aussi et est marié. A qui ? Bonne question. Cette saison 1, ramène Lucas, Peyton et Brooke à Tree Hill, alors que Haley et Nathan y vivent depuis toujours, et surtout elle ramène leurs enfants, des ados.
1. Chapter 1

Casting:

Chad Michael Murray ........ Lucas Scott

Sophia Bush ......................... Brooke Davis

James Lafferty ..................... Nathan Scott Bethany Joy Galeotti ..........

Haley James Scott Hilarie Burton ....................... Peyton Sawyer

William Moseley .................. James Lucas Scott alias Jaimie

Miley Cyrus ........................... Lori Scott

Zac Efron ............................... Ryan Scott

Leighton Meester ................ Tess Scott

Emma Roberts ..................... Tifany Scott

David Gallagher ................... Keith Scott

Kristen Bell ............................. Natacha Sawyer

Moira Kelly ............................ Karen Roe

Joanna Levesque ................. Lily Roe Scott

Ashley Tisdale ....................... Gwen Willows

David Henrie ......................... Robbie Cooper

Séléna Gomez ....................... Jessy Cooper

Daniel Radcliff ....................... John Burton

Emma Watson ....................... Silvia Tylers

**SAISON 1**

**Episode 1: Renouveau**

Haley James Scott, tait entrain de ranger des bols, et du lait, des c r ale galement, dans les placard de sa cuisine. La pi ce tait tr s lumineuse, blache pour la plupart, on voyait le salon, avec les mur couleur olive, c' tait vraiment tr s classe et bien ranger. Haley avait les cheveux jusqu'aux paules, chat in, ondul , ramener en arri re, tenu par une pince. Nathan d sendit les escaliers et l'embrassa.  
-Tu rentres quelle heure ce soir ? questiona Haley -J'en sais trop rien. Peut tre vers 19 heure.  
-L'entrainement dur de plus en plus tard.  
-La saison va bient t commencer. Alors la rentr e il te tarde de revoir tes l ves ?  
-Quoi c'est montres ? On tait pas comme a l' poque.  
-Si on s'en rendez pas compte. Bon les enfants si vous ne vous d p cher pas c'est maman qui vous emm ne et tous les nouveau seront que votre m re est prof ! s' cria Nathan Un gar on au cheveux chata n claire, au yeux bleu, portant un jeen, un t-shirt bleu et une veste marron d sendit, avec son sac marron. Suivit d'une fille qui lui ressembler assez, avec des cheveux long, elle avait une jupe en jeen, un haut rouge, et un sac blanc.  
-On peut y aller. dit t'elle -Lori o est ton fr re ? demanda Haley - ... Je crois que Jaimie est partie avec sa voiture.  
-Il devait aller chercher Silvia. ajouta le gar on -Bien. bougonna Haley -A se soir ch rie. s'exclama Nathan -A se soir.  
Nathan sortit avec son fils et sa fille.  
-Vous direz Jaimie d'arr ter d' viter votre m re.  
-Papa elle est super chiante en se moment. Trouve se que tu veux faire, reprend toi en main .  
-C'est pour son bien Lori.  
La jeune fille souffla et leva les yeux au ciel en montant dans la voiture. Leur maison tait belle, la fa ade tait blanche, il y avait deux voiture tr s belle dans l'all e du garage, enfin une vue que Nathan s'en aller. D ri re la maison il y avait une piscine creuser tr s grande. Nathan tait basketeur professionel et gagner tr s bien sa vie. Il tait plut t connut d'ailleur. Haley sortie de la maison, ferma clef et alla dans sa voiture. Elle tait devenu prof de fran ais au lyc e de Tree Hill. Au d but cel n'a pas tait facile, elle avait l'impression que les prof qu'elle avait eu la juger en permanance, mais cel ce disipa avec le temps. Elle tait d'autant plus exiter car c' tait plus que le jour de la rentrer des classes aujourd'hui. C' tait aujourd'hui que tous recommecer.

Haley entrer maintenant dans la salle des profs. Lieu privil gier, o les l ves n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer et ils n'avaient aucune id e de se qui pouvait s'y passer. -Bonjours tous le monde. Vous avez passer de bonne vacance ? demanda t'elle en souriant -Tr s bonne.  
-Domage que sa s'arr te.  
Elle eu droit quelque anecdote rapide, puis le proviseur, qui tait toujours Turner entra.  
-Bonjours tous le monde. J'esp re que vos vacances taient agr able. Haley je peut vous parlez ?  
Haley le suivit dans son bureau.  
-Je voulais vous dire en personne que vous aurez dans votre classe des personen de votre famille. Je compte sur vous pour tre ... comment dire ... une prof plus qu'une m re ou une tante ces moments de cour.  
-Ne vous enfaite pas . Je suis professeur au lyc e et m re la maison.  
-M me quand vous corrigerez les copies ?  
-Je ferais de mon mieu.  
-Bien ... je compte aussi sur vous pour acceuillir notre nouvel entraineur.  
-Biensur. Qui est ce ?  
-Vous verez dans le couloir. Bonne journ e Haley.  
-Vous aussi monsieur le principale. Haley quitta le bureau et en refermant la porte, entendit :  
-Alors Haley ?  
-Lucas ! s'exclama t'elle en se retrournant Elle lui sauta dans les bras.  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais l ?  
-Je suis le nouvelle entraineur.  
-Quoi ?  
Haley s' carda de lui et le fixa.  
-Vous revenez Tree Hill ?  
-Oui.  
-Falait nous pr venir .  
-On voulait vous faire les surprise.  
-Oh Lucas je suis tellement contente. s'exita Haley -Tu m'a manquer, Haley James Scott.  
-Toi aussi.  
Il la sera anouveau dans ses bras.

Haley entra dans une salle de cour, il y avait devant elle, environs 26 l ves. Elle reconnut sa ni ce, Tess. Elle n'avait vu ni Lucas ni ses enfants depuis trois ans. Tess avait beaucoup grandit, cel fit bizare Haley. Elle sourie ses l ves.  
-Bonjours. Je suis , votre professeur de fran ais et galement votre professeur principale. J'en connais d j pas mal .  
Tess leva la main.  
-Oui Tess ?  
-J'esp re que vous serez mon professeur de fran ais et non ma tante dans l'anceinte du lyc e.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, je l'ai assur au proviseur.  
-T'en mieu. Je vous ai interomput, pardon.  
-Ce n'est rien. Est ce qu'il y en a qui sont totalement nouveau Tree Hill ?  
Deux l ves lev rent la main. Un gar on au font de la classe, et une fille blonde assise d ri re Tess.  
-Toi. dit Haley en regardant le gar on -Je suis Rod Robinson. Je vient de Santa Rosa.  
-Et toi ?  
-Natacha Sawyer. Je viens de Los Angeles.  
Haley fixa la jeune fille et r fl chit.  
-Sawyer ? Comme Peyton Sawyer ?  
-C'est ma m re.  
-Oh sa alors. J'ai connut Peyton, c' tait l'une de mes meilleures amies.  
-Je sais, elle m'a parler de vous. -Sa alors. sourie Haley Un peu pensive Haley encha na sur ce qu'elle voulait durant cette ann e.

Lucas entra dans une boutique face la plage, pr s d'une place. -Alors ch rie ta boutique te plait ?  
Une femme brune, au cheveux jusqu'au paule, Brooke Davis se retourna et lui sourie.  
-J'adore. Et tu sais se qui est encore mieu ?  
-Quoi ?  
-On est chez nous.  
-Je suis d'accord avec toi.  
Un homme qui avait deux seau de peinture passa c t de Lucas.  
-Quand ouvrira tous ?  
-Normalement dans deux semaines. Tu es pass voir ta m re ?  
-Non pas encore. Je pensais qu'on irait tous la voir se soir.  
-Je suis d'accord. Avec les enfants ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Ils iront peut tre la voir en sortant des cours. Tifany m'a dit qu'elle voulait que j'aille la r cup r .  
-Keith et Tess ne veulent pas qu'on sache que l'entraineur super canon est leur p re ?  
Lucas lui sourie.  
-Faut croire que non. On devra pass chez Haley et Nathan aussi.  
-Comment a r agit Haley ?  
-On aurait dit ... Haley. Elle m'a sauter dans les bras.  
-Il me tarde de la revoir. sourie Brooke en soupirant

Tous le monde quitter la salle d'Haley.  
-Natacha tu peut m'accorder une minute ?  
Natacha reveint sur ses pas. Elle se mit devant le bureau d'Haley.  
-Tu sais ... Peyton a un peu couper les ponts avec nous et ... j'aimerais la revoir.  
-Vous la verez, j'en suis persuader.  
-Elle va bien ? Je veux ... qu'est ce qu'elle devient ?  
-Elle dirige un label musical elle est pas mal connut dans le milieu.  
-G nial.  
-Peu tre qu'elle vous fera enregistrer un disque.  
Haley regarda la jeune fille surprise.  
-Vous ne me connaisez pas , mais je connais tr s bien Haley James Scott.  
-Oh. Tu me connais comment ?  
-Disons que je suis un peu le carnet de souvenir de ma m re. B Davis, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Micro, Rachel. Je vous connais presque autant que ma m re. -Tu ne ... ferais quand m me pas courir des trucs sur nous ?  
-Je ne suis pas ... quelqu'un de m chant ou de visieu. Je garderais pour moi tous sauf si sa m' chappe. Mais je ne vois pas se que vous voudriez cacher.  
-Disons que ... on parle pas trop de notre pass nos enfants.  
- ... Je vois pas pourquoi. Vous avez v cu beaucoup de chose. Et ma m re m'a lever avec ses souvenirs, elle m'a montrer ce qu' tait la vie.  
-Evite quand m me d'en faire talage.  
-Je vous le promet .  
-Dis ta m re que je voudrais vraiment la revoir.  
-J'y manquerais pas.  
Natacha se diriga vers la porte, puis se retourna.  
-Brooke et Lucas on finit mari ou pas ?  
- ... Oui.  
-C'est ma m re qui va tre contente. sourie Natacha

Une jeune fille au cheveux chata n claire, un peu roux, tr s lisse, et elle vraiment tr s belle, ranger des livres dans son casier. Tess arriva et s'appuya c t .  
-Alors tata ? sourie Tess La jeune fille la regarda et lui dit:  
-Appelle moi encore comme a, et tata Lily s' nerve.  
-Tu est Lily Scott, la soeur de mon p re Lucas Scott, donc ma tante.  
-Je t'arrache les yeux Tess.  
Lori arriva aussi.  
-Salut vous deux. -Ta m re est ma prof principale. s'exclama Tess -Oh. Elle est bien comme prof. D'apr s se qu'on dit. -Ouai, mais sa ma tante. On fait quoi pour devenir pom-pom girl dans se lyc e ?  
-Il y a les s lection dans deux ou trois semaine. dit Lily -Oh. Vous allez vous pr senter ?  
-Biensure. sourie Lori -Cool. Un gar on blond, enfin un peu chata n au yeux bleu arriva.  
-Salut cousine, petite soeur. Salut Lily.  
-Salut Jaimie !! s'exclam rent Lily et Tess -Je te ram ne ou tu rentre avec Ryan ?  
-Ryan va avec Gwen.  
-C'est sa petite amie ? demanda Tess -Sa meilleure amie. r pondit Lily -Amitier gar on/fille, j'y crois pas une seconde.  
-Ma meilleure s'appelle Silvia. informa Jaimie -Mais biensur. r torqua Tess -Bon, Lori je te ram ne ?  
-Ok.  
Le fr re et la soeur s' loign rent.  
-Je trouve ce lyc e ennuyeux. r alisa Tess -Il l'est. assura Lily en ferment son casier -Sa va changer. sourie Tess songueuse

Natacha arriva devant la maison de son grand-p re, celle o Peyton vivait seule ado. Elle entra.  
-Maman !  
-En haut !  
Natacha monta les escaliers et trouva sa m re dans la chambre qu'elle avait ado.  
-T'a encore rien d bal ? s'exclama Natacha en regardant les cartons -Si. ... C'est que je savais pas comment ... tu voudrais ta chambre.  
-Ma chambre ? C'est ta chambre. Et t'es o ?  
-C' tait. Il est hors de question que je dorme dans ma chambre d'ado.  
Peyton sortie de d ri re un carton. Elle avait les cheveux chatain et liss .  
-Tu prend la chambre de grand-p re ?  
-Ouai. Il est sur son b teau dans l'Atlantique pendant au minimum 1 ans. Donc, d'ici l on lui am nagera une chambre au sous-sol.  
-Mais ta chambre .  
-C'est la plus grande. C' tait mon hantre, sa devient la tienne.  
-Bon ok. ... J'ai Haley Scott comme prof principale.  
-Haley ? Prof ? Sa m' tonne pas d'elle.  
-Elle aimerait vraiment te revoir.  
-Moi aussi. Mais on a trop de truc faire pour l'instant.  
-Le nouveau coach de l' quipe c'est Lucas Scott.  
-Lucas Scott ? Et bien si il est aussi bon entraineur que joueur, on gagne le championa cette ann e. -Il est mari Brooke Davis.  
-Ma petite Brooke ? Mon dieu le pauvre. ria Peyton

Lucas rentra dans le caf de sa m re. Il y avait quelque client. Karen faisait du caf .  
-Sa marche aussi bien qu'avant. s'exclama t'il Karen se retourna subitement.  
-Lucas !  
Elle fit le tour du comptoir et alla dans les bras de son fils.  
-Tu sais que sa a tait dur de cacher Haley et Nathan votre retour ? dit t'elle en s' loignant de lui -J'imagine oui. Rien n'a changer.  
-Pourquoi sa aurait changer ?  
-Lucas Eugène Scott.  
Il se retourna et vit Lily qui rentrer.  
-Lily ?  
-Et oui frangin, j'ai tant changer que sa.  
-Un peu ouai.  
-C'est une jeune femme maintenant. s'exclama Karen Lucas sera sa soeur dans ses bras. -Tess aussi est une jeune femme. murmura t'elle -Va y, amuse toi me faire du mal.  
Elle lui sourie et rejoind sa mère dérière le comptoir.  
-Alors vous revenez pour de bon ? Adieu Miami. -Adieu Miami. On revient chez nous. -Je vois. Tess a Haley comme prof.  
-Sa tante comme prof c'est pas l'idéal. dit Karen -Tu crois que sa tante comme copine c'est mieu ? questiona Lily Karen lui sourie et regarda Lucas.  
-Si vous tes la m me bande d'ami qu'eux ... ouai. Sinon sa va faire des tincelles. Enfin ils en ont fait aussi des tincelles.  
-Maman ... se plaignis Lucas

Haley cuisinait. Nathan rentra.  
-Bonsoir ch rie.  
-Bonsoir. Tu ne devineras jamais.  
Nathan referma la porte, posa son sac dans le coin et enleva son manteau puis il demanda en s'approchant d'Haley:  
-Quoi ?  
-Lucas et Brooke sont arriver de Miami. Brooke s'instale avec sa boutique de fringue pr s de la plage, Lucas est le nouvelle entraineur des Raven's.  
-C'est ... g nial. Pourquoi il n'ont rien dit ?  
-C' tait une surprise. Si tu avais vu ma t te en voyant Lucas. Je lui ai sauter dans les bras comme si j'avait 16 ans.  
-Sa fait 4 ans qu'on les a pas vu. C'est g nial. -Et c'est pas tous.  
-A bon ?  
-Peyton Sawyer est aussi de retour.  
-Peyton ? Tu l'a vus ?  
-J'ai sa fille dans ma classe. Natacha. Elle a l'air vraiment adorable, mais ... elle a l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur nous.  
-Sur nous ?  
-Haley James l'intello pom-pom girl. Nathan Scott version bad boy, ou encore Brooke Davis le chef des pom-pom girl insuportable ... ou le triangle amoureux Peyton Lucas Brooke. Enfin tous notre pass .  
- ... Olala. J'espère qu'elle sait tenir sa langue.  
-Ouai. -J'esp re que Peyton et Lucas .  
-Oublis Nathan. Sa m'a inqui ter aussi, mais ... Natacha m'a dit que sa m re aller tre ravi d'apprendre que Brooke et Lucas tait mari .  
-Bon. Peyton Sawyer .  
-Une autre de tes conqu tes.  
Nathan regarda sa femme surpris.  
-C'est moi qui ai dit sa ? s' tonna t'elle - ... Haley si tu redevient comme quand tu avait 17 ans, sa promet.  
-Sa m'a chapper. C'est revoir Lucas, parler du pass , Peyton ... mon dieu imagine si je sort un truc pareil devant les enfants.  
-On peut tre sur qu'ils le retourneront contre nous.  
-Vu les conneries qu'on a fait ouai.  
-Gaffe pas comme sa Haley.  
Ils se sourirent et finirent par rire en se souvenant certaine chose de leur adolescence.

Peyton entra dans la chambre de sa fille qui avait ranger sa chambre, plus aucun carton, c' tait une rapide la Natacha. Peyton resta sur le seuil de la porte fixent la pi ce.  
-Alors ? demanda Natacha en sortant du placard -C'est exactement .  
-Ta chambre. Comme tu l'avais l' poque.  
-Tu es un peu trop fanatique de mon adolescence.  
-Non tu crois ? Tu m'a toujours parler de ton pass et oui sa m'a autant plus qu'une s rie t l .  
-Ma vie est une s rie t l tes yeux ?  
-Fusillade au lyc e, triangle amoureux, amiti bris , peine de coeur, on dirait une bande-annonce.  
Peyton lui sourie.  
-Tree Hill t'a manqu .  
-Ouai.  
-C' tait une affirmation. Il me tarde de voir se qui va arriver quand tu veras .  
-Brooke P n lope Davis Scott. Il me tarde de la voir. De les voir.

Voix off(Peyton): _Sèren Kierkegaard a dit: La vie ne se comprend que par des retours en arrière, mais on ne la vie qu'en avant._

**Fin de l'épisode**


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: Deux mondes

Une fille brune, au cheveux long, aux yeux tr s noir, la peau l g rement dor e, tait assise la bibliot que. Elle portait un jeen claire et un t-shirt blanc au manche verte. Le gar on c t d'elle, brun la peau dor e aussi, faisait semblant de lire un livre. Ses yeux fixer Lily Scott, assise avec quelque amies populaire trois table d'eux.  
-Tu me fais piti . de la fille sans lever les yeux de son livre -Quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
-Cette fille ne sait m me pas que tu existes.  
-Quelle fille ?  
-Allons Robbie, je suis ici depuis deux ans. Tu es mon cousin. Tu a flach sur cette fille quand tu jouais encore au bac sable.  
-Et alors ?  
-Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis quand ?  
-Je dirais ... le bac sable. Elle tait en premi re ann e de primaire et moi ma premi re ann e de maternel. Quand ma m re venait me chercher la garderie, elle passait avec sa m re ... qu'elle tait et est toujours ... sublime.  
-Toi t'es gravement mordut. Je comprend pas les mecs. Elle sais pas que tu existes, elle a trois ans de plus que toi, elle est populaire, elle sort avec un populaire, elle est jolie, elle sera plus l l'an prochain, et elle ne t'a jamais adresser la parole. Tu mourais dans la seconde, elle s'en ficherait royalement. -Merci Jessy, t'es trop forte pour me remonter le moral.  
-Pourquoi t'a pas le moral ? demanda sa cousine en levant enfin la t te -Tu l'as dit ... elle sera plus l l'ann e prochaine.  
-Grr ... mais parle lui.  
-Sa va pas ? Tu t' coutes de temps en temps quand tu parles ? J'existe pas. Je suis ... rien.  
-Mais je comprend pas t'a quoi perdre ?  
- ... Je serais ridicule, je vais me votrer et elle se foutra de moi toute sa vie.  
-Sa m' tonnerais qu'elle se souvienne de toi toute sa vie. Robbie fixa sa cousine.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Je te d teste. Tu es un monstre d'h netet . Tu ... tu tu ... tu dis toujours se que tu penses. Peu importe si sa fait mal.  
-Je suis r aliste c'est tous.  
-Tais toi.  
-Robbie elle sera plus l l'an prochain. Cette fille tu en es fou depuis ... toujours. Force un peu le destin.  
-Le destin veut que je soit un minable et elle ... une d esse.  
Il se leva avec son livre et partie. Sa cousine regarda Lily.  
-Je le forcerais moi le destin. se dit t'elle toute seule

Lucas avait commencer les s lections pour l' quipe des Raven's. Sans vouloir venter les m rites de sa famille, Keith, Ryan et Jaimie tait les plus dou . Un autre gar on brun, au yeux bleu n' tait pas mal non plus, comme un dernier blond, grand et bien baraqu . Les autres une bandes de bras casser.  
-Sa suffit stop ! s'exclama t'il Les joueurs se stop rent. Deux se jett rent casiment par terre. Keith, un gar on blond au yeux bleu se tourna vers son p re, l'air d pit .  
-Bon, part cinq vous tes ... des bras cass , et pat tique. ... Burton, Faust, Scott ... Scott et Scott vous serez ... l' quipe principale et les autres je sais pas qui je ... pourais bien prendre en rempla ant on vera. Allez aux vestiaire.

-Oui ?  
-Moi je dis que c'est pas normal que votre fils et vos neveux soient dans l' quipe principale.  
-Tu penses que je les ai choisit parce qu'on est de la m me famille ?  
-Ouai.  
- ... Tu es ridicule.  
Lucas s'en alla comme si de rien n' tait. Le brun, Burton, se tourna vers Jaimie.  
-C'est ton p re ?  
-Mon oncles.  
-John Burton.  
-Jaimie Scott.  
Ils se s r rent la main.  
-Si c'est ton oncles, Nathan Scott c'est .  
-Mon p re.  
-Avoir une famille de bon joueur sa doit foutre la pr cions.  
-Je g re. T'es nouveau. Tu viens d'o ?  
-C'est pas important.

Keith tait dor navent en cours. Le prof avait des lunettes, le cr ne d garnie et sembler tr s tr s chiant.  
-Donc vous allez faire un expos par deux. Pour que tous le monde soit ... d'accord, j'ai moi m me fait les groupes.  
Plusieurs l ves protest re, et leur professeur fit comme si de rien n' tait.  
-Lou et Judith sur l'Allemagne. Fabrice et Kurt sur la France. Keith et Robbie sur l'Italie ... Alors que le professeur continuer, la sonerie retentie.  
-Je dirais la suite demain.  
Quand Robbie aller sortir de la salle, Keith l'interpela.  
-C'est bien toi Robbie ?  
-Ouai. T'inqui te je fais tous pendant que tu joue au basket y a pas de soucis.  
- ... Quoi ?  
-T'es dans l' quipe, le fils de l'entraineur qui a gagner le championa avec ton oncles ... enfin un mec "cool".;  
-Je ferais cette exposer avec toi. Je suis pas ... tu sais ... comme .  
-Ton cousin ?  
-Jaimie ou Ryan ?  
-Jaimie, c'est vident. Bon on commence o et quand ?  
-Apr s les cours ... au Karen's Cafe.  
-Ok.

Une jeune fille au cheveux chatain claire, relevait, liser la caf t ria.  
-Salut toi. dit Lily en s'approchant -Salut.  
-Alors ... tu m'appelles pas tata ?  
-C'est ridicule de t'appellait comme a.  
-Dis sa Tess.  
-Hey regarde moi. Je suis Tifany la b cheuse, elle ... c'est ... Tess la princesse.  
-Je dirais reine. -Explique ce que tu as contre elle ?  
-Oh voyons .  
Lily s'assis pr s de la fille de Lucas et Brooke.  
-Tess a r usit transformer le lyc e en chant de bataille en une semaine.  
-Tu veux dire qu'elle fait tous pour que se soit la guerre entre les l ves ?  
-Exacte. Sa l'a toujours tait, les tocard perc quter, les belle pom-pom et les basketeur qui se saoul et qui couche droite gauche ... c'est pareil partout, mais ... elle se met emmerder ... les .  
-Looser ? questiona Tifany -Ouai. J'aime pas sa. Et les autres filles d biles suivent.  
-Sa cible pr f r e l'an dernier c' tait moi et mon meilleur ami.  
- ... T'es sa soeur .  
-Sa compte pas dans la jungle de lyc e.  
-Je me rapeller pas d'elle comme a.  
-Lily si tu la combat pas, elle te boufera. assura Tifany -C'est dingue. soupira Lily Tess arriva et dit Lily:  
-Il y a une soir e pr s de la plage, tu fais le mur et tu me rejoind l bas direct ok ? Chao.  
Tess repartie aussit t.  
-Elle se ... prend pour qui ? sufoqua Lily -Pour la reine Tess. C'est se qu'elle tait Mimie, et c'est se qu'elle sera toute sa vie.  
Tifany prit ses affaires et partie.

Le soir, apr s les cours, Robbie entra dans le caf de Karen. Keith lui fit signe de venir, il tait assis pr s du comptoir. Robbie le rejoind, il s'assis c t .  
-J'ai imprimer sa sur internet. dit Keith -Moi j'ai pris sa la bibliot que. Robbie posa deux livres sur le comptoire.  
- ... Rassure moi on va pas les lires ? demanda Keith -Non, on iras juste pioch des infos. -Ok. dit Keith soulager Lily rentra dans le caf et passa directe l'arri re boutique, elle revient avec son tablier et se mit la caisse.  
-Un exposer ?  
-Avec Rosonson, sur l'Italie. r pondit Keith -C'est un somnif re ce prof.  
Karen arriva.  
-Bonjours Keith, qui est ton ami ? demanda t'elle -On est ensemble pour l'expo c'est Robbie.  
-Enchanter. dit Robbie -De m me.  
-Maman il y a une f te ce soir ... je peut ?  
-Le couvre feu est .  
-Minuit je sais. coupa Lily - ... D'accord.  
-Je t'adore.  
Elle s'en alla servir un client.  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. soupira Robbie Il se rendit compte que sa lui avait chapper et vit que Karen et Keith le fixer.  
-Enfin ... donc l'Italie ... on commence ou quoi ?  
-On commence. sourie Keith

Tess mit la musique dans sa chambre, ouvrit la fen tre, et d sendit par l' chelle, pr alablement plac . Elle la pausa par terre et courut dans la rue. Elle monta dans une voiture, o Jaimie et une fille au cheveux claire et au yeux marron l'attender. Jaimie d mara.

Jessy, la cousine de Robbie tait dans sa chambre. Quelqu'un frappa.  
-Entrer. dit t'elle C' tait Robbie, il entra et se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa cousine.  
-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? s' tonna t'elle -M me pas 1 m tre.  
-Euh quoi ?  
-Lily tait m me pas un m tre de moi tous l'heure.  
-Oh miracle.  
-Je suis avec Keith son neveu pour l'expo .  
-Son neveu ?  
-T'allume l'ordi de temps en temps ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tous est expliqu .  
Robbie se leva alla au bureau de sa cousine, alla sur internet et tapa quelque chose, elle vint voir.  
-Le blog de Cindy Bilson. Tous les potins, ragot ou explication sur les stars du lyc e y sont. Comme si c' tait la biographie de Brad Pitt ou Julia Roberts.  
-Ok. Et tu lui as parler ?  
-A qui ?  
-Lily idiot.  
-Lui parler biensur que non.  
-Tu vas me rendre dingue.  
Il sourie et sortie de la chambre, Jessy aller teindre quand elle vit une image de la maison de Cindy avec l'adresse et crit qu'il y avait une f te ce soir. Jessy ferma la session, d scendit et trouva une femme au cheveux chata n ni fonc ni claire, dans la cuisine.  
-Tante Rosie je peut sortir ?  
-D'accord, mais rentre avant minuit.  
-Promis. Et je peut prendre la voiture ?  
-Tu n'a pas encore le permit.  
-Allez tu me connais non ? Je suis prudente. Allez silte plait silte plait silte plait.  
-Soit prudente.  
-Jurer.  
Jessy attrapa sa veste, les clef dans le tiroir de l'entr e et sortie.

Lily aider une fille tenir debout, la f te batter son plein, drogue et alcool circul . Tess arriva avec la fille qu'il y avait dans la voiture.  
-Silvia tu me donnes un coup de main ? cria Lily cause de la musique Silvia attrapa la fille et tenta de la faire tenir.  
-Il est peine 21 heure 30 et elle tien plus debout ? s' tonna Tess -Elle a but la moitier de la bouteille de vodka. expliqua Lily -Et pour sa elle tien plus debout ?  
Silvia et Lily fix rent Tess, qui se marait bien.  
-Les filles je vient de Miami l -bas on sait s'amuser.  
-Fiona va se faire tuer si ses parents la retrouve comme a. assura Silvia -Elle vit loin ? -De l'autre c t de la rue. r pondit Silvia Tess fit signe Silvia et Lily de la lui pass .  
-Oh Regina tu m'aide ?  
Une fille arriva.  
-Prend l par les pied.  
La fille obeit et Tess et elle la port rent jusqu'a l'autre c t de la rue. Elles la pos rent sur le trotoir et revinrent la f te.  
-Vous tes tar ? demanda Lily -Non, c'est comme a qu'on faisait Miami. Quand ses parents rentreront ... il la rentreront.  
Lily souffla et sortit de la maison. Elle traversa la rue. Jessy tait panch sur la fille.  
-Tu fais quoi ? s'exclama Lily -Je cherche ses clef pour la rentr e chez elle. Je ne suis pas comme tes copines ou toi.  
-Je venais l'aider ok ?  
-Ouai, bien aide moi.  
Lily s'agenouilla et trouva dans la poche de la veste les clef. Elle alla ouvrir. Puis elle revient et elle et Jessy rentr rent la fille comme Tess et Regina l'avait mise l . Elles la d pos rent dans sa chambre, elles la pos rent sur le lit et la couvrir. Puis elles resortirent, Lily referma.  
-Allez retourne te saouler. s'exclama Jessy -Je pense pas que tu me connais.  
Jessy sourie.  
-Toi tu me connais ?  
-T'es le gar on manqu . Tu adores le sport et tu traine toujours avec un looser.  
-Ce loose c'est mon cousin, il s'appelle Robbie, il a un expo faire avec Keith, ton neveu d'apr s ce que j'ai compris et il craque sur toi depuis qu'il joue au bac sable, je me demande bien se qu'il te trouve.  
-Il m'a jamais parler.  
-Tu respectes le code du lyc e non ? Les populaire d'un c t , les looser de l'autre et puis tous les autres groupes au tour.  
-Tu me connais pas et tu me juges ?  
-Toi aussi tu me juges. Puis ... tu pr f re tre avec ces fou qui rentrent bour la maison, enfin si ils rentrent, qu'avec moi.  
-Je te suis o que tu aille.  
-Vraiment ? sourie Jessy -Ouai.  
-Alors vient.  
Jessy se mit marcher, souriante, son plan fonctionner.

Keith tait chez Robbie pour continuer l'exposer. -Vous n'avez besoin de rien les gar on ? demanda la m re de Robbie en passant la t te dans la chambre -Tes fabuleux cookies ne serait pas de refus. avoua Robbie -Je vous apporte sa.  
-O est Jessy ? -Elle est sortie.  
-O ?  
-J'en sais rien, elle est sortie.  
Sa m re d scendit.  
-Pas trop protecteur tes parents avec ta soeur. dit Keith -Primo se n'est pas ma soeur mais ma cousine, ce qui change tous. Secondo on a jamais fait de connerie donc on a leur confiance. ... Mais je sort jamais.  
-Pourquoi ?  
- ... Je passe casiment tous mon temps libre avec ma cousine et quand elle sort je vais pas la suivre encore.  
-T'a pas d'ami ?  
-Non. dit simplement Robbie Cel jeta un froid, en particulier sur Keith, qui avait d j plein d'ami, alors qu'il n' tait l que depuis une semaine.

Jessy et Lily arriver sur le terain pr s du fleuve. Jessy alla sous les gradins et prit un ballon cacher. Elle lansa et marqua.  
-Tu ne joues pas toi. narqua t'elle -Je ne suis pas tr s dou . Il parait que c'est de famille.  
-Ton fr re et Nathan Scott .  
-Mes parents.  
-Ok. -On a pas grand chose en commun. dit Lily en s'asseyant sur les gradins -Non. Enfin si, mon cousin nous admire toute les deux, mais toi se serait plus un culte.  
-D velloppe.  
-Tu sais m me pas qui sais.  
-Si je vois sa t te, il tait au caf avec Keith.  
- ... Il est fou de toi, il parle que de toi.  
-Pourquoi il ne vient pas me voir ?  
-Parce qu'il n'a aucune confiance en lui. Puis tu as trois ans de plus.  
- ... Et je suis populaire.  
-J'ai pas osais le dire.  
-Pas oser ? Toi ?  
-On dirais mon cousin, Robbie dit tous le temps que je suis in puisable et un monstre d'honn teter.  
-Tu dis toujours la v rit ?  
-Pas vraiment. Disons que ... je n'ai aucune raison de mentir et que je dit tous le temps se que je pense. D'ailleur sa peut m'attirer des ennuis parce que je ne r fl chit jamais l'impacte de mes paroles.  
-Tous le contraire de mes amis.  
-T'appelle sa amis toi ? Attend avec Tess qui est pr te boufer sa soeur toute crut pour un tube de rouge l vre .  
-T'a pas tord.  
-J'ai tous le temps raison. ... Encore un truc, je me valorise souvent, mon cousin se diminue.  
-Il est torturer le pauvre. plaisanta Lily - ... Par les gens comme toi. cassa Jessy -Je suis peu tre des rares penser que les gens ... populaire ... ou pas sont pareil.  
-Calme toi Socrate. Tu sortirais jamais avec un mec comme lui.  
-Si j'avais pas de copain pourquoi pas ?  
-T'a un copain ? Qui ? Parx, Faust, Raynolds, Kikreu .  
-Thomas.  
-Thomas Faust. Tu vois fallais pas aller chercher loin. A en croire se que mon cousin m'a dit tu est d j sortie 19 fois avec lui. Et d'apr s ce qu'en fit le blog de ta copine Cindy apr s t'avoir sauter, t'avoir fait pleurer, il te jette et te reprend ensuite.  
Lily resta sans voie, devant Jessy.  
-Je comprend pas. Tu me semble pas comme les autres, et pourtant ... t'es comme eux. Je baise, je pleure, je plaque.  
Jessy alla chercher le ballon de basket et le recacha. Elle sortie ses clefs.  
-Je te ram ne ?  
-Non, j'habite pas loin. ... Jessy ?  
-Hum.  
-Je te prouverais que je ne suis pas ... une poup e barbie.  
-T'a rien me prouver Lily. ... Esseye juste de montrer qui t'es vraiment. Juste un peu.  
Jessy s'en alla vers sa voiture garer plus loin. Lily d scendit des gradins et rentra chez elle.

Lily ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et referma. Elle alla dans le salon, sa m re regarder la t l .  
-Tu rentres t t. constata Karen Lily s'assis sur un fauteil.  
-Sa va pas ? demanda sa m re - ... T'a tait pom-pom girls non ? -Oui.  
- ... Elles en parlent pas, mais ... Brooke et Haley aussi.  
-Exact.  
-Vous n' tiez pas des salopes pour autant.  
-Tu n'es pas une salopes ch rie.  
-T'es ma m re, sa compte pas si c'est toi qui le dit.  
Karen teignie la t l . Elle alla s'assoir sur la table basse.  
-Raconte en d tail.  
-Une fille tait saoul, Tess l'a prise avec Regina. Elle l'on mit sur le trotoir devant la maison de ses parents. -Quoi ? Tess ?  
-Ta petite fille par contre est une vrai salope. Elle c'est officiel tous le monde est d j au courant, et puis ... c'est la reine Tess. Enfin bon, j'ai voulut aider la fille et une autre ... Jessy, gar on manqu , qui consid re que les filles populaire sont toute comme Tess, chercher les clefs pour la rentrer. Je l'ai aider et elle m'a chercher, je l'ai suivit au terrain pr t du feu. L o Lucas et les autres ont inscrit leur nom en voulant garder en m moire leur pass dont ils ne parlent jamais ... et elle m'a dit que son cousin tait dingue de moi. A l' couter totalement ... dingue de moi.  
-O est le probl me ? C'est un m chant gar on ?  
-M chant gar on ? Tu crois que j'ai encore 10 ans ?  
-Pardon. -Enfin bon, c'est ... un peu un looser. Apparement un peu perturber qui passe son temps se dire qu'il ne vaux rien.  
-Le pauvre.  
-Ouai. Jessy ... je crois a voulut arranger un rancard, et je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un.  
-Qui ?  
-Thomas Faust.  
-Encore ? Mais combien de fois tu a pleurer pour lui ?  
-Trop de fois. Et quand elle m'a sortie se que repr senter mes relations amoureuse, elle m'a ... tuer.  
-Elle t'a dis quoi ?  
-Sexe, pleure, rupture.  
- ... Euh .  
-Comme si tu croyais que j' tait vierge.  
-Je suis tr s ouverte et tu peut me parler de sa mais ... l j' tait pas pr parer. Enfin ... elle t'a blesser ?  
-Elle a dit la v rit , c'est bien se qui me g ne. Bon je vais au lit.  
-Ch rie ... Thomas Faust ... est vraiment pas fr quentable.  
-Pourquoi ? Il est juste riche, beau, populaire, junkies et alcolique.  
-Lily .  
-Je sais. De toute fa on je le largue lundi. Oh un dernier truc.  
-Tous se que tu veux.  
-Pour Tess, dit rien Lucas. Il serait trop d u.  
Lily alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, Lily se remaquiller son casier, Tess arriva. -T'a disparut o hier vendredi ? - ... Te voir jeter une "amie" toi sur le trotoir m'a l g rement d gout .  
-Chouchou. Comme si t' tait jamais rentrer bour .  
-Une fois. Et crois moi tu n'a jamais vu ma m re nerv .  
-Ma grand-m re ne peut pas s' nerver, elle fait des g teau et voit le monde en rose.  
Lily ria.  
-Un conseil rentre Miami, parce que tu n'a pas une id e de qui est Karen Roe et de se qu'elle a put vivre. Tu ne la connais pas, et tu ne me connais pas.  
Jessy passa c t avec Robbie. Elle ouvrit son casier trois casier de celui de Lily.  
-C'est sa r plique du mois. murmura Jessy -Explique. demanda Robbie Jessy n'eu pas le temps de r pondre, que Thomas Faust s'approcha avec ses copains, dont Jaimie. Il bouscula Robbie, qui ne dit rien.  
-T'a un probl me ? demanda Thomas -J'ai rien dit. paniqua Robbie -D gage Faust. grogna Jessy -Ecoute ta petite cousine va Cooper. On se voit dans mon lit ? demanda t'il Jessy -Plut t creuver.  
-Apr s, on s'amuse avant.  
-Thomas.  
Lily s'approcha.  
-Ch rie, je plaisanter .  
-Pas de ch rie, j'en ai mare de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'on soit ensemble. Jamais. pr cisa Lily -Ch rie .  
-Plus de ch rie tu gicles.  
-Si encore t'avais quelqu'un pour me remplacer la soir e de charit de vendredi prochain.  
-J'ai quelqu'un.  
-Qui ?  
Lily regarda Jessy, puis Robbie.  
-Lui.  
La bande de gar on rigol rent et virent qu'elle ne plaisanter pas.  
-Tu blague ? demanda Jaimie - ... Toi tu devrais avoir honte.  
-Pardon ?  
-T'es comme les autres Jaimie. Allez du balais.  
La bande s'en alla plus loin, Tess s'approcha.  
-T'es compl .  
-D gage.  
Tess bouche b e s' loigna. Lily fixa Jessy.  
-Que je te dise se que je pensais ... sa t'a fait quelque chose. dit Jessy -Les mots on beaucoup d'impact. Mais l j'ai quand m me exag rer. se dit Lily -Je trouve pas. sourie Jessy -Mais vous vous tes parlez quand ? Vous .  
-Robbie tais toi. demanda Jessy -Vendredi ... huit heure, sa va tre une longue soir e. sourie Lily - ... Huit heure ? C' tait s rieux ?  
-Je vais quand m me pas y aller toute seule. Robbie avait l'air un peu idiot et ne dit rien.  
-Si tu allais ... ton cours de phisique.  
-Sa a .  
-Pas sonner je sais. D gage. dit Jessy autoritaire Robbie ne protesta pas et y alla.  
-Il est ... amusant. sourie Lily -Ouai. Et dire qu'il y a trois jour ... te parler tait impossible, tu l'invite la soir e de charit .  
-Bien ... ouai. Si il me plote parcontre .  
-Si il fait comme tous les copains que t'a eu quoi ? - ... Je ... euh .  
-Il est puceau, il a jamais embrasser personne, par dans ses r ves, alors ... t'a pas de soucis te faire. assura Jessy -Je peux ... d jeuner avec toi ? Vu que j'ai gicler Tess ... je vais avoir des ennuis.  
-Amies toi et moi ?  
-Pourquoi pas. J'ai vir mon copain et tous mes amis en m me temps ... -On change pas aussi vite.  
-Jessy on est des ados comme des enfants ... on change d'avis comme de chemise.  
-T'a peut tre raison. Mais faudrais penser devenir adulte un moment.

Voix off(Lily): Jos Saint-Louis a dit: L'adol scent est l'amalgame d'un adulte en devenir et un enfant en revenir.

Fin de l' pisode 


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: C'est la f te

-Maman ! cria Natacha en d scend les escaliers la poursuite de Peyton Peyton se retourna soudain, et arr ta da fille dans son lan.  
-Non. grogna Peyton -Pourquoi ? Une bonne raison, une seule et je n'insiste pas.  
-J'ai des cartons d baler.  
-Tu fais expr s de les d baler au ralentis pour pas voir tes anciens amis. T'es encore amoureuse de Lucas ?  
-Non, je le jure sur ta t te.  
-Bon alors o est le probl me ? Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley c' taient tes amis pourquoi tu ne veux pas les revoir ?  
-C' taient.  
-Quand on a eu droit au triangle amoureux et qu'on est encore ami, qu'on a tait s questrer les soir du bal de promo, quand quelqu'un comme Haley se confit toi pour savoir si elle doit coucher ou pas avec Nathan, ce m me bad boy avec qui tu as eu une relation infernale, et qu'avec tous sa vous tes encore amis ... sa disparait pas comme a.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Je regr te am rement de t'avoir parler en long et en large de mon pass .  
-Tu iras ce bal de charit avec moi.  
-Hors de question.  
Le t l phone sonna et Natacha alla r pondre en faisant signe sa m re de ne pas bouger.  
-All ? ... Oncle Derek, contente de t'entendre. ... Sa va super bien, sauf que ... maman ne veux pas aller au bal de charit avec moi ... elle a peur de retomber amoureuse de Lucas.  
-M me pas vrai ! cria Peyton En entendant sa m re arriver, Natacha murmura son oncle:  
-Force la, tu es le seul pouvoir y arriver.  
Natacha donna le t l phone sa m re et lui dit en partant de la maison:  
-Je vais chercher ma robe ... et la tienne.  
Natacha s'en alla, sourire au l vre.  
-Je vais la tuer. dit Peyton son demi fr re -Elle veut que tu retrouves tes amis. Tu lui a tellement parler d'eux ... elle comprend pas ton bloquage et mon non plus d'ailleur.  
-J'avais dit que je reviendrais et que je rapellerais. Deux jour apr s mon arriver Los Angeles j'ai ... prit mon portable et effacer mon r pertoire. Je ne suis jamais revenu.  
-C' tait dur d' tre s parer d'eux.  
-Je suis plus forte que sa.  
-L'amiti n'est pas une faiblesse.  
-Te revoil avec tes belle paroles.  
-Peyton Sawyer, va ce bal de charit , serre Brooke dans tes bras, je suis persuader qu'elle ne t'en veux pas.  
-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?  
-Disons que j'ai trouver son ... num ro par hazard. Je lui ai pass un coup de fil.  
-Derek !  
-Je voulais t'aider et au moins tu sais qu'elle ne t'en veux pas. Si tu ne vas pas cette soir e pourie, je demande Nat de m'appeler, je vien et je t'y traine.  
- ... Tu gagnes comme toujours.

Robbie s' nerva avec sa cravate et Jessy entra dans sa chambre.  
-Tu me raconteras. sourie t'elle -Toi .  
-Pourquoi je te sens en col re ?  
-Il y a deux semaine, aproch Lily m' tait impossible, lui parler encore moins, et ... c'est toujours le cas. Alors ... aller cette soir e avec ... elle, c'est une gr ve mauvaise id e.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu rentres en jeu, vous devenez copine, je l'accompagne et je suis incapable de lui sortir un bonjours. Comment la vie peu changer si vite ?  
-Bien ... on est des ados, on change tous le temps d'avis. A ton ge la cravate une soir e comme a c'est ringard.  
Il souffla et l'enleva.

Tess d sendit les escaliers de chez elle, Brooke et Lucas avait prit une maison pr s de la plage. Tr s belle et grande, vu le salaire de Brooke il pouvait se le permettrent. Tess se metait des boucles d'oreille, longue avec une boule rose fonc au fond, sa robe tait de la m me couleur, beaucoup trop classe pour juste une soir e de charit . Sa soeur, Tifany tait assise sur le canap et lisait. Elle leva la t te et regarda sa soeur.  
-On dirait que tu vas un mariage. s'exclama Tifany -Toi on dirait que tu vas ... devant la t l . Mince c'est le cas. En m me temps tu n'a ni ami, ni petit ami ... tu serais tellement seule.  
-Keith n'y va pas non plus.  
-Il n'aime pas ces soir e. -Toi t'aime un peu trop les soir e alcolis vu l' tat dans lequel tu es rentr e la semaine derni re. -Si tu resort un truc comme a et qu'en plus papa et maman pourait l'entendre ... ta vie sera plus minable qu'elle ne l'est d j . Lucas d scendit les escaliers, en arrangent sa cravate.  
-Tu es pr te Tess ?  
-Oui papa. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? demanda Tess en tournant sur elle m me - ... Que tu es trop jolie.  
-Elle est comme sa m re. sourie Brooke en d scendent Celle-ci avait une robe blanche, longue, et les cheveux relever.  
-Elle est magnifique ta robe maman.  
-C'est celle de ma nouvelle collection.  
-Pourquoi j'ai droit l'ancienne moi ?  
-Parce qu'elle te va ravir.  
-Tous me va ravir. Sauf les atrocit que porte Tif.  
-Je d teste que tu m'appelles comme a.  
-Tif Tif Tif Tif ... Tif Tif Tif.  
-Stop on va y aller. s'exclama Lucas -Partez devant, Justin mon copain va venir me cher .  
Un coup de claxon retentit.  
-C'est lui. Bye bonne soir e !  
Tess sortie tr s vite de la maison.  
-Tr s romantique le coup de claxon. dit Tifany Lucas Brooke regarda Lucas, manifestement d sesp r par l'attitude de Tess.

Lily tait en voiture avec Karen.  
-Sourie un peu. demanda Karen -Cette soir e va tre d sastreuse. Trois posibilit . Petit 1, regarder Thomas plot sa nouvelle copine. Petit 2, m'emmerder. Petit 3 me faire manger toute crut par Tess et compagnie.  
-Tu ne dois pas sortir avec l'ami, enfin le cousin de Jena ?  
-Jessy. Si, mais ... il parle tous le temps ce type, une vrai pipelette, mais apparement d s que j'approche il se tait, plus rien. Nada.  
-Tu l'intimides.  
-Moi ? En quoi ?  
-Jessy t'a dit qu'il t'aimait plus que bien, alors il est .  
-Je suis pas sur qu'il m'aime vraiment. Je ferais la discution toute seule.  
-Tu vas la f te de Sherley apr s ?  
-Comment t'es au courant pour la f te ?  
-Tess a dit Brooke qu'elle y aller, Lucas a refuser mais elle ira quand m me. Et Lucas m'a dit sa.  
-Sa sert quoi que j'y aille ?  
-C'est tes amis.  
Lily regarda sa m re du genre "Tu te fiche de moi ?".

Peyton se gara dans le parking du lyc e avec sa fille. Elles sortirent de la voiture. Natacha porter une robe noir, un peu courte, compte Peyton elle portait une robe verte fonc resemblent beaucoup celle qu'elle avait porter pour le mariage de Keith et Julia qui en fin de compte n'avait pas eu lieu.  
-Haley est l'entr e. sourie Natacha Peyton sourie sa fille et la poussa gentillement. Elles s'approch rent d'Haley, qui ne les avait pas vu.  
-Bonsoir madame Scott. s'exclama Natacha -Na ... Peyton ?  
-Haley. sourie Peyton Haley la sera fort dans ses bras.  
-Tu nous as tellement manqu . souffla t'elle Peyton Nathan sortie de gymnase.  
-Peyton Sawyer ! s'exclama t'il -Nathan Scott.  
Ils s'enlac rent.  
-On tait tellement content quand Haley nous a aprit, on se demanait se que tu devenais.  
-J'ai pas trop donner de nouvelle.  
Elle s' loigna de Nathan.  
-Pas trop ? demanda Haley -D'accord pas du tous ... mais sa a tait compliqu . Et .  
-Vous lui manquiez tellement qu'elle n'a pas suporter l' loignement. termina Natacha Nathan fixa la jeune fille, surpris.  
-Ma conscience, mon coeur, mes souvenirs, ma vie ... ma fille.  
-Oui tes souvenirs en particulier, voil ce qui me d range. taquina Haley Peyton aller r pondre quand elle entendit d ri re elle:  
-Miss Sawyer. Tu en as mit du temps pour te montrer.  
Peyton n'eut pas ce retourner, pour savoir qu'il s'agisait de son amie d'enfance, Brooke Davis. Elle finit par se retourner et lui sourie, tous comme Brooke.  
-Ton fr re m'a appeler. dit Brooke. Tu es ridicule.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Nous t'en vouloir ? Quoi que oui, beaucoup. Mais maintenant tu sais quoi ? Tu vas venir dans mes bras, je vais hurler et on va faire comme au lyc e.  
-Ce bour et finir moi chez moi et toi .  
-A l'arri re de la voiture de Lucas. coupa Natacha Brooke fixa Natacha, comme Lucas qui arriver tous juste.  
-Sa conscience, son coeur, ses souvenirs, et sa vie. Sa fille. s'exclama Nathan Natacha sourie et rentra dans le gymnase.  
-N'en tener pas compte sa lui arrive souvent. expliqua Peyton Brooke sourie, prit Peyton dans ses bras et poussa un petit cris d'exitation.  
-Tu m'a manquer Miss Sawyer. souffla la brune ensuite -Toi aussi . Et toi aussi Lucas.  
Peyton se d tacha de Brooke pour aller dans les bras de Lucas.  
-L'histoire de la voiture, ta fille, elle la sortirait pas la mienne ?  
-Qui sait ? Qui sait ? dit Peyton Brooke -Quand je disais comme au lyc e c' tait toi, moi, une chambre et une nuit blanche discuter. -J'avais comprit. sourie Peyton

La plupart des ados taient d j partie la f te, et n' taient pas rester la soir e de charit . Lily regarder autour d'elle.  
-Lily ?  
Elle se retourna, c' tait Robbie qui lui parler.  
-Tu parles ? Toi ?  
-Je suis pas d'exelante compagnie comme toujours.  
-Si tu prenais confiance en toi .  
-Ex 3 heure.  
Lily ne se retourna pas, Thomas lui attrapa le bras.  
-Ch rie .  
-D gage de l .  
-Ch rie je .  
Un mec bour les bouscula, Lily poussa Robbie vers l'escalier pour chapper Thomas. Ils mont rent, Lily ouvrit une porte et entra, Robbie la suivit. Elle referma la porte et mit le v rou.  
-La salle de bain. Si quelqu'un a besoin de d gueuler ?  
Lily sourie.  
-Tant pis.

Peyton aider les adultes ranger, et oui adultes, ils l' taient tous maintenant. Brooke l'attrapa.  
-Ils sont assez vient.  
-On doit aider .  
Haley arriva et prit Peyton par les paules.  
-Ton fr re nous a tous raconter, tes peurs de nous revoir, qu'on t'en veille et vu que Brooke tait .  
-Et est toujours. pr cisa Brooke -Ta meilleure amie, vous allez allez vous rem morer le pass et se sera comme si tu n' tais jamais partie.  
-On sera anouveau la bande de jeunes d lur qu'on tait ado. ria Brooke -Parle pour toi. sourie Haley

Lily et Robbie taient assis dans la salle de bain. Lily avait trouver une bouteille d'alcool et l'avait presque vider.  
-T'es saoul ?  
-Un petit peu. avoua t'elle -Qu'est ce que Jessy t'a dit vendredi dernier ?  
-Que tu m'aimer.  
Robbie ferma les yeux et secoua la t te.  
-Je vais la tuer.  
-Je vois pas se que tu me trouve.  
-Comment a ?  
-Tu m'aimes que parce que je suis jolie. Comme tous le monde.  
-Non, je .  
-Arr te. Tu crois quoi ? On se connait m me pas.  
-Je sais que tu n'es pas comme Tess, Regina, Sherley ou Cindy.  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Le premier souvenir que j'ai ... et quand j' tait en maternel mon premier jour. Un grand des primaire est venu m'emb ter, le hazard fait que c' tait Thomas Faust. Et une fille est venu m'aider.  
- ... Moi ?  
-Ouai, tu l'as fait d gager.  
-Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.  
-Peu importe, tu tais jolie et gentille. Vu que tu es saoul te te souviendras pas de sa ?  
Elle ossa les paules.  
-Sa t'arrive de vouloir partir de Tree Hill ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-R pond.  
-Non. C'est pas si mal ici. Pourquoi tu veux tant partir ?  
-Je hais cette ville. Ces gens. ... Ce qu'elle repr sente.  
- ... Ton p re ?  
Lily le fixa.  
-Tous le monde sais pour la fusilade. -C' tait il y a quoi ? 18 ans et on s'en rapelle.  
-Bin ouai. T'en pense quoi ?  
-Je sais pas. J'ai esseyer de savoir se qui c' tait vraiment pass , mais personne ne me r pond. Je hais cette ville. Regarde Cindy .  
-Ecoute les ados, sont les m me partous. Une fille belle, blonde c'est clich , mais c'est vrai. -Je sais bien que sa se passe pas toujours comme dans les livres, mais ... c'est toujours compliqu . ... On ... tu veux bien qu'on rentre ? -Ouai.  
-On a qu'a pass par la fen tre.  
- ... Euh pourquoi pas par la porte ?  
-Ok. sourie Lily amus par Robbie avec ses air de petit gar on Elle prit la bouteille et se leva, il grima a et la suivit. Ils d sendirent. Tous de suite l'ex de Lily vint.  
-Lily je veux qu'on parle.  
-On a rien se dire.  
-Lily ! Il l'attrapa violement par le poign .  
-Tu me fais mal.  
-L che l ! ordonna Robbie -Oh le looser se rebelle.  
Robbie, emporter par de la col re donna un violent coup de point Thomas. Thomas le lui rendit et im diatement les copains de ce dernier accoururent comme une bande de loup enrag . Lily aida Robbie tomber terre se relever tandis que Jaimie et son fr re Ryan s'interpos rent, suivit du nouvel ami de Jaimie.  
-On se calme. cria Jaimie d'une voie roc et forte -Le spectacle et finit, saouler vous et ... vous d gager. dit Ryan Lily et Robbie Lily tira Robbie encore sonn e vers la sortie. Les autres reprirent se qu'ils faisaient. Thomas voulut sortir, Jaimie se mit devant lui.  
-Approche toi encore de Lily ou du looser et tu va morfler. pr vin Jaimie Thomas recula et s' loigna avec sa bande.  
-Je pense que les gens d'ici vont m'attirer des ennuis. s'exclama John Jaimie et Ryan se regard rent, tous le monde a Tree Hill a des ennuis.

Brooke entra dans la chambre ce Natacha.  
-Non seulement ... c'est ta chambre mais tous est ... identique.  
-Oui, Nat a voulut que ce soit l'identique. r pondit Peyton -C'est pas malsin qu'elle soit si fan que sa de ... toi ? Nous ? -Et toi ? T'es enfant ils en pense quoi ? Peyton se coucha sur le lit.  
-Mes enfants savent que Lucas a jouer au basket, mais pas que j'ai tait pom-pom.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Attend ... dans les s ries c'est elle les salopes.  
-Mais tu tais une salope Brooke. ... Je rigole.  
-Oh. ... Ouai bon, Tess est une peste, pire que moi.  
-Sa existe ?  
-Tu rigole encore ?  
-Qui sait ? sourie Peyton Brooke se coucha pr s d'elle.  
-Tu m'a manquer Miss Sawyer.  
-Tu m'a manquer aussi.  
-Imagine si ta fille gaf et qu'on se retrouve avec des enfants qui savent toute les conneries qu'on a faites ?  
-Que tu as faite.  
-Arr te s rieux .  
-Ecoute, ma fille sais se que j'ai fait et je g re.  
-Ouai mais t' tait pas moi.  
-C'est claire. J'aimerais bien qu'elle gaf se serait dr le.  
-Peyton Sawyer passe t'elle sa vie rigoler ? -Non ... je trouve sa exitant c'est tous.  
- ... Ouai. Bon ... dit c'est qui le p re de Natacha ?  
-Ah ah.  
-Est ce que Lucas et toi .  
-Mon dieu. Ne me dit pas que tu crois que Lucas est le p re ?  
-Bien je sais pas, sa me fait flipp .  
-Brooke Lucas est toi et rien qu'a toi. C'est finit depuis longtemps.  
-Je suis soulager. Alors qui ?  
-Je me suis promis de ne jamais en parler Brooke personne.  
Brooke observa longuement son amie d'enfance, elle r fl chit, puis elle dit :  
-Si un jour quelqu'un frapper sa porte en lui disans je suis ton p re je me demande si elle fermerait la porte comme l'a fait Ellie.  
-Il a tait tr s claire, je disparaisais et Natacha avec moi.  
-Ok, il sait et n'en voulait pas. Mais Ellie non plus.  
-Brooke arr te.  
-D sol e, mais j'ai raison. Brooke prit Peyton dans ses bras.  
-Je comprend que tu veille garder sa pour toi, mais maintenant on se quitte plus, je serais toujours l pour toi.

Lily conduisez la voiture de Jessy, elle l'avait pr ter Robbie.  
-Sa va ton oeil ?  
-Premi re blessure de guerre. En g n ral je finit enfermer dans un casier.  
- ... Merci. C' tait ... bizare venant de toi.  
-J'ai tait pris d'envie sucidaire.  
-T'inqui te Jaimie va les calmer. Ils s'approcheront pas de toi.  
-Pourquoi il m'aiderait ?  
-Je lui demanderais.  
- ... Merci. ... T'es sure d' tre en tat de conduir ?  
-T'inqui te, j'habite juste l . Lily se gara devant la maison de Karen.  
-Et toi tu vas pouvoir rentr e ?  
-Juste un oeil au beure noir demain ... je suis sobre moi.  
-Touch . sourie Lily. Mais compar d'habitude l je suis ... bien.  
-A d'habitude ?  
-Je me suis d j r veiller dans mon lit ou dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre sans trop savoir comment j'y tait arriv .  
-Ta m re flippe pas ?  
- ... Je rentre avant qu'elle s'en rende compte. Mon monde n'est pas aussi bien que ce que tu crois. Les soir es ... la popularit , l'orgeil ... c'est pas le top.  
-Oui tre enfermer dans un vestiaire avec du scotch ultra colant sur la bouche, tre bouscul ou frapp c'est sure que c'est mieu.  
-Disons que rien n'est bien.  
-Ouai.  
-Bon c'est mon couvre feu l .  
-Ouai, et moi je vais devoir y aller aussi.  
-Bon.  
-Bon.  
Lily d scendit de la voiture, Robbie aussi. Il alla la porti re du conducteur.  
-Ecoute bonne nuit.  
-Ok, merci. dit Lily surprise -Quoi ? demanda Robbie tonn -En g n ral les mec esseye ... de m'embrasser.  
-Mon dieu ... euh je suis le looser, timide et qui n'est rien, pas les joueur de basket baraqu qui sont sur d'eux.  
Robbie monta dans la voiture, et ferma la porti re. Lily lui fit signe de bais la fen tre, se qu'il fit.  
-Je risque de t'attirer des ennuis, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on ... deviene amis.  
- ... J'ai pass quelque heure avec toi et d j un oeil au beure noir, je risque de me faire tuer en restent avec toi.  
-Prend des risques.  
- ... Reste sobre.  
-Tu m'en demande beaucoup, mais on peut esseyer. Je vous trouvez bizare toi et ta couz mais vous tes cool enfaite.  
- ... Cool ?  
-Enfin sympa. Bonne nuit.  
Elle rentra chez elle et Robbie partie.

Tess arriva chez elle. Elle reprit l' chelle, la mit la fen tre, et monta jusqu'a sa chambre. D s qu'elle eu fermer la fen tre, la lumi re s'alluma. Elle se retourna surprise et vit ses parents. Elle leur sourie ni sement.  
-Il est 4 heure 30 Tess. dit Lucas -Ouai je suis ... oh tant que sa ? Eteigner la lumi re sa fait mal.  
-Tu pus l'alcool d'ici. pesta Brooke -Et ? demanda Tess en se laissant tomber sur son lit -Tu es punis de sortie. dit Lucas Tess ria.  
-Pa', frachement ... vous craigniez.  
-Parce qu'on te punis ? On r agit normalement. affirma Brooke -Ouai, biensur. Les jour o vous tiez je ne sais o pour la promo d'un bouquin ou une nouvelle marque de fringue il n'y avait personne pour g rer vos goss. Je sort, je m'amusse, je rentre. Ma vie est comme a et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle ne change.  
-Crois moi elle va changer. Ta m re et moi on ne partira plus au quatre coin du globe. dit Lucas Tess, tous en souriant avec arrogance dit:  
-Alors on risque d'avoir des probl mes de famille.  
Brooke s'en alla, nerver. -Dis moi, comment tu es devenu .  
-Une pom-pom girl, jolie et peste ? Papa ... la beaut est h r ditaire en se qui nous conserne et ... j'ai tait une enfant g t . J'ai juste ... suivit la route que vous aviez tracer pour moi en me donnant se que je voulais.  
Lucas regarda sa fille a n e, qui soutenait son regard, comme si c' tait un duel, mais notre ch re Lucas Scott, l che en premier non habituer tre ainsi confronter Tess Scott.

Voix off(Tess): L o-Paul Desrosiers: Ceux qui souffre le plus des enfants g t s, ce sont ceux qui les g tent. 


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 3: C'est la f te

-Maman ! cria Natacha en d scend les escaliers la poursuite de Peyton Peyton se retourna soudain, et arr ta da fille dans son lan.  
-Non. grogna Peyton -Pourquoi ? Une bonne raison, une seule et je n'insiste pas.  
-J'ai des cartons d baler.  
-Tu fais expr s de les d baler au ralentis pour pas voir tes anciens amis. T'es encore amoureuse de Lucas ?  
-Non, je le jure sur ta t te.  
-Bon alors o est le probl me ? Lucas, Brooke, Nathan, Haley c' taient tes amis pourquoi tu ne veux pas les revoir ?  
-C' taient.  
-Quand on a eu droit au triangle amoureux et qu'on est encore ami, qu'on a tait s questrer les soir du bal de promo, quand quelqu'un comme Haley se confit toi pour savoir si elle doit coucher ou pas avec Nathan, ce m me bad boy avec qui tu as eu une relation infernale, et qu'avec tous sa vous tes encore amis ... sa disparait pas comme a.  
-Tu sais quoi ? Je regr te am rement de t'avoir parler en long et en large de mon pass .  
-Tu iras ce bal de charit avec moi.  
-Hors de question.  
Le t l phone sonna et Natacha alla r pondre en faisant signe sa m re de ne pas bouger.  
-All ? ... Oncle Derek, contente de t'entendre. ... Sa va super bien, sauf que ... maman ne veux pas aller au bal de charit avec moi ... elle a peur de retomber amoureuse de Lucas.  
-M me pas vrai ! cria Peyton En entendant sa m re arriver, Natacha murmura son oncle:  
-Force la, tu es le seul pouvoir y arriver.  
Natacha donna le t l phone sa m re et lui dit en partant de la maison:  
-Je vais chercher ma robe ... et la tienne.  
Natacha s'en alla, sourire au l vre.  
-Je vais la tuer. dit Peyton son demi fr re -Elle veut que tu retrouves tes amis. Tu lui a tellement parler d'eux ... elle comprend pas ton bloquage et mon non plus d'ailleur.  
-J'avais dit que je reviendrais et que je rapellerais. Deux jour apr s mon arriver Los Angeles j'ai ... prit mon portable et effacer mon r pertoire. Je ne suis jamais revenu.  
-C' tait dur d' tre s parer d'eux.  
-Je suis plus forte que sa.  
-L'amiti n'est pas une faiblesse.  
-Te revoil avec tes belle paroles.  
-Peyton Sawyer, va ce bal de charit , serre Brooke dans tes bras, je suis persuader qu'elle ne t'en veux pas.  
-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?  
-Disons que j'ai trouver son ... num ro par hazard. Je lui ai pass un coup de fil.  
-Derek !  
-Je voulais t'aider et au moins tu sais qu'elle ne t'en veux pas. Si tu ne vas pas cette soir e pourie, je demande Nat de m'appeler, je vien et je t'y traine.  
- ... Tu gagnes comme toujours.

Robbie s' nerva avec sa cravate et Jessy entra dans sa chambre.  
-Tu me raconteras. sourie t'elle -Toi .  
-Pourquoi je te sens en col re ?  
-Il y a deux semaine, aproch Lily m' tait impossible, lui parler encore moins, et ... c'est toujours le cas. Alors ... aller cette soir e avec ... elle, c'est une gr ve mauvaise id e.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu rentres en jeu, vous devenez copine, je l'accompagne et je suis incapable de lui sortir un bonjours. Comment la vie peu changer si vite ?  
-Bien ... on est des ados, on change tous le temps d'avis. A ton ge la cravate une soir e comme a c'est ringard.  
Il souffla et l'enleva.

Tess d sendit les escaliers de chez elle, Brooke et Lucas avait prit une maison pr s de la plage. Tr s belle et grande, vu le salaire de Brooke il pouvait se le permettrent. Tess se metait des boucles d'oreille, longue avec une boule rose fonc au fond, sa robe tait de la m me couleur, beaucoup trop classe pour juste une soir e de charit . Sa soeur, Tifany tait assise sur le canap et lisait. Elle leva la t te et regarda sa soeur.  
-On dirait que tu vas un mariage. s'exclama Tifany -Toi on dirait que tu vas ... devant la t l . Mince c'est le cas. En m me temps tu n'a ni ami, ni petit ami ... tu serais tellement seule.  
-Keith n'y va pas non plus.  
-Il n'aime pas ces soir e. -Toi t'aime un peu trop les soir e alcolis vu l' tat dans lequel tu es rentr e la semaine derni re. -Si tu resort un truc comme a et qu'en plus papa et maman pourait l'entendre ... ta vie sera plus minable qu'elle ne l'est d j . Lucas d scendit les escaliers, en arrangent sa cravate.  
-Tu es pr te Tess ?  
-Oui papa. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? demanda Tess en tournant sur elle m me - ... Que tu es trop jolie.  
-Elle est comme sa m re. sourie Brooke en d scendent Celle-ci avait une robe blanche, longue, et les cheveux relever.  
-Elle est magnifique ta robe maman.  
-C'est celle de ma nouvelle collection.  
-Pourquoi j'ai droit l'ancienne moi ?  
-Parce qu'elle te va ravir.  
-Tous me va ravir. Sauf les atrocit que porte Tif.  
-Je d teste que tu m'appelles comme a.  
-Tif Tif Tif Tif ... Tif Tif Tif.  
-Stop on va y aller. s'exclama Lucas -Partez devant, Justin mon copain va venir me cher .  
Un coup de claxon retentit.  
-C'est lui. Bye bonne soir e !  
Tess sortie tr s vite de la maison.  
-Tr s romantique le coup de claxon. dit Tifany Lucas Brooke regarda Lucas, manifestement d sesp r par l'attitude de Tess.

Lily tait en voiture avec Karen.  
-Sourie un peu. demanda Karen -Cette soir e va tre d sastreuse. Trois posibilit . Petit 1, regarder Thomas plot sa nouvelle copine. Petit 2, m'emmerder. Petit 3 me faire manger toute crut par Tess et compagnie.  
-Tu ne dois pas sortir avec l'ami, enfin le cousin de Jena ?  
-Jessy. Si, mais ... il parle tous le temps ce type, une vrai pipelette, mais apparement d s que j'approche il se tait, plus rien. Nada.  
-Tu l'intimides.  
-Moi ? En quoi ?  
-Jessy t'a dit qu'il t'aimait plus que bien, alors il est .  
-Je suis pas sur qu'il m'aime vraiment. Je ferais la discution toute seule.  
-Tu vas la f te de Sherley apr s ?  
-Comment t'es au courant pour la f te ?  
-Tess a dit Brooke qu'elle y aller, Lucas a refuser mais elle ira quand m me. Et Lucas m'a dit sa.  
-Sa sert quoi que j'y aille ?  
-C'est tes amis.  
Lily regarda sa m re du genre "Tu te fiche de moi ?".

Peyton se gara dans le parking du lyc e avec sa fille. Elles sortirent de la voiture. Natacha porter une robe noir, un peu courte, compte Peyton elle portait une robe verte fonc resemblent beaucoup celle qu'elle avait porter pour le mariage de Keith et Julia qui en fin de compte n'avait pas eu lieu.  
-Haley est l'entr e. sourie Natacha Peyton sourie sa fille et la poussa gentillement. Elles s'approch rent d'Haley, qui ne les avait pas vu.  
-Bonsoir madame Scott. s'exclama Natacha -Na ... Peyton ?  
-Haley. sourie Peyton Haley la sera fort dans ses bras.  
-Tu nous as tellement manqu . souffla t'elle Peyton Nathan sortie de gymnase.  
-Peyton Sawyer ! s'exclama t'il -Nathan Scott.  
Ils s'enlac rent.  
-On tait tellement content quand Haley nous a aprit, on se demanait se que tu devenais.  
-J'ai pas trop donner de nouvelle.  
Elle s' loigna de Nathan.  
-Pas trop ? demanda Haley -D'accord pas du tous ... mais sa a tait compliqu . Et .  
-Vous lui manquiez tellement qu'elle n'a pas suporter l' loignement. termina Natacha Nathan fixa la jeune fille, surpris.  
-Ma conscience, mon coeur, mes souvenirs, ma vie ... ma fille.  
-Oui tes souvenirs en particulier, voil ce qui me d range. taquina Haley Peyton aller r pondre quand elle entendit d ri re elle:  
-Miss Sawyer. Tu en as mit du temps pour te montrer.  
Peyton n'eut pas ce retourner, pour savoir qu'il s'agisait de son amie d'enfance, Brooke Davis. Elle finit par se retourner et lui sourie, tous comme Brooke.  
-Ton fr re m'a appeler. dit Brooke. Tu es ridicule.  
-Ah oui ?  
-Nous t'en vouloir ? Quoi que oui, beaucoup. Mais maintenant tu sais quoi ? Tu vas venir dans mes bras, je vais hurler et on va faire comme au lyc e.  
-Ce bour et finir moi chez moi et toi .  
-A l'arri re de la voiture de Lucas. coupa Natacha Brooke fixa Natacha, comme Lucas qui arriver tous juste.  
-Sa conscience, son coeur, ses souvenirs, et sa vie. Sa fille. s'exclama Nathan Natacha sourie et rentra dans le gymnase.  
-N'en tener pas compte sa lui arrive souvent. expliqua Peyton Brooke sourie, prit Peyton dans ses bras et poussa un petit cris d'exitation.  
-Tu m'a manquer Miss Sawyer. souffla la brune ensuite -Toi aussi . Et toi aussi Lucas.  
Peyton se d tacha de Brooke pour aller dans les bras de Lucas.  
-L'histoire de la voiture, ta fille, elle la sortirait pas la mienne ?  
-Qui sait ? Qui sait ? dit Peyton Brooke -Quand je disais comme au lyc e c' tait toi, moi, une chambre et une nuit blanche discuter. -J'avais comprit. sourie Peyton

La plupart des ados taient d j partie la f te, et n' taient pas rester la soir e de charit . Lily regarder autour d'elle.  
-Lily ?  
Elle se retourna, c' tait Robbie qui lui parler.  
-Tu parles ? Toi ?  
-Je suis pas d'exelante compagnie comme toujours.  
-Si tu prenais confiance en toi .  
-Ex 3 heure.  
Lily ne se retourna pas, Thomas lui attrapa le bras.  
-Ch rie .  
-D gage de l .  
-Ch rie je .  
Un mec bour les bouscula, Lily poussa Robbie vers l'escalier pour chapper Thomas. Ils mont rent, Lily ouvrit une porte et entra, Robbie la suivit. Elle referma la porte et mit le v rou.  
-La salle de bain. Si quelqu'un a besoin de d gueuler ?  
Lily sourie.  
-Tant pis.

Peyton aider les adultes ranger, et oui adultes, ils l' taient tous maintenant. Brooke l'attrapa.  
-Ils sont assez vient.  
-On doit aider .  
Haley arriva et prit Peyton par les paules.  
-Ton fr re nous a tous raconter, tes peurs de nous revoir, qu'on t'en veille et vu que Brooke tait .  
-Et est toujours. pr cisa Brooke -Ta meilleure amie, vous allez allez vous rem morer le pass et se sera comme si tu n' tais jamais partie.  
-On sera anouveau la bande de jeunes d lur qu'on tait ado. ria Brooke -Parle pour toi. sourie Haley

Lily et Robbie taient assis dans la salle de bain. Lily avait trouver une bouteille d'alcool et l'avait presque vider.  
-T'es saoul ?  
-Un petit peu. avoua t'elle -Qu'est ce que Jessy t'a dit vendredi dernier ?  
-Que tu m'aimer.  
Robbie ferma les yeux et secoua la t te.  
-Je vais la tuer.  
-Je vois pas se que tu me trouve.  
-Comment a ?  
-Tu m'aimes que parce que je suis jolie. Comme tous le monde.  
-Non, je .  
-Arr te. Tu crois quoi ? On se connait m me pas.  
-Je sais que tu n'es pas comme Tess, Regina, Sherley ou Cindy.  
-Comment tu le sais ?  
-Le premier souvenir que j'ai ... et quand j' tait en maternel mon premier jour. Un grand des primaire est venu m'emb ter, le hazard fait que c' tait Thomas Faust. Et une fille est venu m'aider.  
- ... Moi ?  
-Ouai, tu l'as fait d gager.  
-Je n'en ai aucun souvenir.  
-Peu importe, tu tais jolie et gentille. Vu que tu es saoul te te souviendras pas de sa ?  
Elle ossa les paules.  
-Sa t'arrive de vouloir partir de Tree Hill ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-R pond.  
-Non. C'est pas si mal ici. Pourquoi tu veux tant partir ?  
-Je hais cette ville. Ces gens. ... Ce qu'elle repr sente.  
- ... Ton p re ?  
Lily le fixa.  
-Tous le monde sais pour la fusilade. -C' tait il y a quoi ? 18 ans et on s'en rapelle.  
-Bin ouai. T'en pense quoi ?  
-Je sais pas. J'ai esseyer de savoir se qui c' tait vraiment pass , mais personne ne me r pond. Je hais cette ville. Regarde Cindy .  
-Ecoute les ados, sont les m me partous. Une fille belle, blonde c'est clich , mais c'est vrai. -Je sais bien que sa se passe pas toujours comme dans les livres, mais ... c'est toujours compliqu . ... On ... tu veux bien qu'on rentre ? -Ouai.  
-On a qu'a pass par la fen tre.  
- ... Euh pourquoi pas par la porte ?  
-Ok. sourie Lily amus par Robbie avec ses air de petit gar on Elle prit la bouteille et se leva, il grima a et la suivit. Ils d sendirent. Tous de suite l'ex de Lily vint.  
-Lily je veux qu'on parle.  
-On a rien se dire.  
-Lily ! Il l'attrapa violement par le poign .  
-Tu me fais mal.  
-L che l ! ordonna Robbie -Oh le looser se rebelle.  
Robbie, emporter par de la col re donna un violent coup de point Thomas. Thomas le lui rendit et im diatement les copains de ce dernier accoururent comme une bande de loup enrag . Lily aida Robbie tomber terre se relever tandis que Jaimie et son fr re Ryan s'interpos rent, suivit du nouvel ami de Jaimie.  
-On se calme. cria Jaimie d'une voie roc et forte -Le spectacle et finit, saouler vous et ... vous d gager. dit Ryan Lily et Robbie Lily tira Robbie encore sonn e vers la sortie. Les autres reprirent se qu'ils faisaient. Thomas voulut sortir, Jaimie se mit devant lui.  
-Approche toi encore de Lily ou du looser et tu va morfler. pr vin Jaimie Thomas recula et s' loigna avec sa bande.  
-Je pense que les gens d'ici vont m'attirer des ennuis. s'exclama John Jaimie et Ryan se regard rent, tous le monde a Tree Hill a des ennuis.

Brooke entra dans la chambre ce Natacha.  
-Non seulement ... c'est ta chambre mais tous est ... identique.  
-Oui, Nat a voulut que ce soit l'identique. r pondit Peyton -C'est pas malsin qu'elle soit si fan que sa de ... toi ? Nous ? -Et toi ? T'es enfant ils en pense quoi ? Peyton se coucha sur le lit.  
-Mes enfants savent que Lucas a jouer au basket, mais pas que j'ai tait pom-pom.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Attend ... dans les s ries c'est elle les salopes.  
-Mais tu tais une salope Brooke. ... Je rigole.  
-Oh. ... Ouai bon, Tess est une peste, pire que moi.  
-Sa existe ?  
-Tu rigole encore ?  
-Qui sait ? sourie Peyton Brooke se coucha pr s d'elle.  
-Tu m'a manquer Miss Sawyer.  
-Tu m'a manquer aussi.  
-Imagine si ta fille gaf et qu'on se retrouve avec des enfants qui savent toute les conneries qu'on a faites ?  
-Que tu as faite.  
-Arr te s rieux .  
-Ecoute, ma fille sais se que j'ai fait et je g re.  
-Ouai mais t' tait pas moi.  
-C'est claire. J'aimerais bien qu'elle gaf se serait dr le.  
-Peyton Sawyer passe t'elle sa vie rigoler ? -Non ... je trouve sa exitant c'est tous.  
- ... Ouai. Bon ... dit c'est qui le p re de Natacha ?  
-Ah ah.  
-Est ce que Lucas et toi .  
-Mon dieu. Ne me dit pas que tu crois que Lucas est le p re ?  
-Bien je sais pas, sa me fait flipp .  
-Brooke Lucas est toi et rien qu'a toi. C'est finit depuis longtemps.  
-Je suis soulager. Alors qui ?  
-Je me suis promis de ne jamais en parler Brooke personne.  
Brooke observa longuement son amie d'enfance, elle r fl chit, puis elle dit :  
-Si un jour quelqu'un frapper sa porte en lui disans je suis ton p re je me demande si elle fermerait la porte comme l'a fait Ellie.  
-Il a tait tr s claire, je disparaisais et Natacha avec moi.  
-Ok, il sait et n'en voulait pas. Mais Ellie non plus.  
-Brooke arr te.  
-D sol e, mais j'ai raison. Brooke prit Peyton dans ses bras.  
-Je comprend que tu veille garder sa pour toi, mais maintenant on se quitte plus, je serais toujours l pour toi.

Lily conduisez la voiture de Jessy, elle l'avait pr ter Robbie.  
-Sa va ton oeil ?  
-Premi re blessure de guerre. En g n ral je finit enfermer dans un casier.  
- ... Merci. C' tait ... bizare venant de toi.  
-J'ai tait pris d'envie sucidaire.  
-T'inqui te Jaimie va les calmer. Ils s'approcheront pas de toi.  
-Pourquoi il m'aiderait ?  
-Je lui demanderais.  
- ... Merci. ... T'es sure d' tre en tat de conduir ?  
-T'inqui te, j'habite juste l . Lily se gara devant la maison de Karen.  
-Et toi tu vas pouvoir rentr e ?  
-Juste un oeil au beure noir demain ... je suis sobre moi.  
-Touch . sourie Lily. Mais compar d'habitude l je suis ... bien.  
-A d'habitude ?  
-Je me suis d j r veiller dans mon lit ou dans celui de quelqu'un d'autre sans trop savoir comment j'y tait arriv .  
-Ta m re flippe pas ?  
- ... Je rentre avant qu'elle s'en rende compte. Mon monde n'est pas aussi bien que ce que tu crois. Les soir es ... la popularit , l'orgeil ... c'est pas le top.  
-Oui tre enfermer dans un vestiaire avec du scotch ultra colant sur la bouche, tre bouscul ou frapp c'est sure que c'est mieu.  
-Disons que rien n'est bien.  
-Ouai.  
-Bon c'est mon couvre feu l .  
-Ouai, et moi je vais devoir y aller aussi.  
-Bon.  
-Bon.  
Lily d scendit de la voiture, Robbie aussi. Il alla la porti re du conducteur.  
-Ecoute bonne nuit.  
-Ok, merci. dit Lily surprise -Quoi ? demanda Robbie tonn -En g n ral les mec esseye ... de m'embrasser.  
-Mon dieu ... euh je suis le looser, timide et qui n'est rien, pas les joueur de basket baraqu qui sont sur d'eux.  
Robbie monta dans la voiture, et ferma la porti re. Lily lui fit signe de bais la fen tre, se qu'il fit.  
-Je risque de t'attirer des ennuis, mais j'aimerais bien qu'on ... deviene amis.  
- ... J'ai pass quelque heure avec toi et d j un oeil au beure noir, je risque de me faire tuer en restent avec toi.  
-Prend des risques.  
- ... Reste sobre.  
-Tu m'en demande beaucoup, mais on peut esseyer. Je vous trouvez bizare toi et ta couz mais vous tes cool enfaite.  
- ... Cool ?  
-Enfin sympa. Bonne nuit.  
Elle rentra chez elle et Robbie partie.

Tess arriva chez elle. Elle reprit l' chelle, la mit la fen tre, et monta jusqu'a sa chambre. D s qu'elle eu fermer la fen tre, la lumi re s'alluma. Elle se retourna surprise et vit ses parents. Elle leur sourie ni sement.  
-Il est 4 heure 30 Tess. dit Lucas -Ouai je suis ... oh tant que sa ? Eteigner la lumi re sa fait mal.  
-Tu pus l'alcool d'ici. pesta Brooke -Et ? demanda Tess en se laissant tomber sur son lit -Tu es punis de sortie. dit Lucas Tess ria.  
-Pa', frachement ... vous craigniez.  
-Parce qu'on te punis ? On r agit normalement. affirma Brooke -Ouai, biensur. Les jour o vous tiez je ne sais o pour la promo d'un bouquin ou une nouvelle marque de fringue il n'y avait personne pour g rer vos goss. Je sort, je m'amusse, je rentre. Ma vie est comme a et je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle ne change.  
-Crois moi elle va changer. Ta m re et moi on ne partira plus au quatre coin du globe. dit Lucas Tess, tous en souriant avec arrogance dit:  
-Alors on risque d'avoir des probl mes de famille.  
Brooke s'en alla, nerver. -Dis moi, comment tu es devenu .  
-Une pom-pom girl, jolie et peste ? Papa ... la beaut est h r ditaire en se qui nous conserne et ... j'ai tait une enfant g t . J'ai juste ... suivit la route que vous aviez tracer pour moi en me donnant se que je voulais.  
Lucas regarda sa fille a n e, qui soutenait son regard, comme si c' tait un duel, mais notre ch re Lucas Scott, l che en premier non habituer tre ainsi confronter Tess Scott.

Voix off(Tess): L o-Paul Desrosiers: Ceux qui souffre le plus des enfants g t s, ce sont ceux qui les g tent. 


End file.
